Semiconductor device fabrication involves formation of memory stacks, which are often sensitive to oxidation and moisture and may not withstand high temperature operations or exposure to energetic species. As a result, memory stacks are often encapsulated prior to subsequent processing. However, conventional methods of depositing encapsulation layers may damage components of the process chamber, or may damage substrate materials. Further, conventional techniques may not be capable of forming sufficiently thin and hermetic layers.